workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
HP/GOT CO Chapter four
Harry was currently in Dorne, having been asked to negotiate the Martell's neutrality or support, and levitating the bound and gagged Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch was getting annoying. "Lord Peverell," A servant said. "Lord Martell and his family will see you now." "Thank you," Harry said, telekinetically pulling along his prisoners. "Welcome, Lord Peverell," Lord Doran Martell said from his wheelchair. "I appreciate your gifts, I'm hopeful that your suggestions in regards to my gout will work, and your granting us our long sought justice is much appreciated... But I doubt that you did this purely out of kindness." "Indeed I did not. I seek the support; silent or otherwise, of Dorne, or its neutrality." Harry said, greatly appreciating Lord Martell getting straight to the point. "I may wish speak with you about future matters that might be beneficial to us both, but I wouldn't expect your agreement due to this." "I can only guarantee our neutrality, Lord Peverell." Lord Martell said, with a hint of relief. "I would be happy to meet with you in the future, however. Now, I wish you luck on your war." "Thank you, Lord Martell, but it's already handled... You all will likely hear about this soon, but the Targaryen's weren't the only family of Dragonlords that survived." Harry said, deactivating his glamour, and shocking the room. "The Targaryen's family fled due to visions of the Doom. The Peverell's secured their holdings, and when the Doom passed, absorbed everyone elses. I'm going to burn every Lannister soldier alive with dragon fire and execute every Lannister that I can find with their lost family sword Brightroar." "I read about your family, it was said that they were the most powerful of the Dragonlords and masters of magic, engineering, and smithing." Oberyn said. "All true. I also need to go join up with my newly awakened army. Robb's forces are moving faster than I expected." Harry said. Thankfully the Martell's were understanding and let him go. Harry did amuse himself by flying away, faster than the human eye could follow. Harry quickly joined up with his army near the Neck. An army of 70,000, with 50,000 peace-keepers/occupying force. Line break-remove text and replace. Harry had finally arrived near the Twins, to join up with Robb and his forces. Fortunately, it was just in time to avoid the negotiations from a position of weakness. "Harry you seem to disagree with negotiating," Theon said in observation. "They cower in their keeps; abandoning their liege lords, which is treason. Send me in, I'll take the Twins in an hour and you won't be forced to agree with demands from traitors. I can post 2000 of my men here to hold the position and we'll be able control the road. It'll be bloody, but quick and effective." "Why your men?" Greatjon Umber asked, angrily. "I have an army of 70,000, and an occupying force of 50,000. It will allow us to hold the reclaimed territory and have a force to oppose attempts to re-take it by our enemies. The point is, I have men to spare, and Lord Tully can install loyalists into power whenever he wishes." "Do it. I'll get the army ready to move and we will continue shooting down ravens." Robb ordered. Harry nodded and teleported inside the first keep. Killing Frey's to the last man took Harry thirty minutes, and putting his daughters and the other women in chains took him ten more minutes. But after that, the armies were finally able to continue their advance. "I have recent updates from my spies, Lord Stark." Harry informed Robb. "You can still call me Robb, Harry, but go ahead." "Ser Barristan Selmy was dismissed from the Kingsguard and replaced with the absent Jaime Lannister, which makes him a more valuable hostage. Tyrion Lannister left the Vale with a hill tribe and bribed them with superior weaponry to cause trouble with in the Vale. Tywin Lannister still believes that you only possess 20,000 men and will act accordingly, and he intends to prevent you from lifting the siege of Riverun, but I request your permission to confront him with my forces and dragons." "You have it, what else?" Robb replied. "Stannis Baratheon and Renly Baratheon have both declared themselves King. Stannis Baratheon is known to associate with a red priestess and tolerate the worship of R'hllor. They burn people alive, and statues of other gods. The North won't be compatible with such people, and I advise you to declare independance and yourself King of the North. Renly Baratheon is a sword swallower and a weakling, and he won't win. I expect Stannis will soon resort to Kinslaying, in fact." "Thank you, Harry. You still think your war-based economy idea will help the North reduce costs?" Robb asked. "Of course. Valuable hostages being ransomed, me magically collecting and transporting objects on enemy soldiers back North will do just that. Armor and weapons can be used by us or melted down and reforged into new forms. Horses are valuable also, but Galan eats a lot. I'll have him eat enemy soldiers first though." Robb looked disgusted but didn't say anything against it. Line break-remove text and replace. Harry's forces were currently cutting off Tywin Lannister from Stark forces, and Harry was loving the looks of fear directed at his dragon, Galan. Him adapting a familiar bond had allowed it grow stronger and faster due to drawing on his magic, and it was currently the size of Balerion the Black Dread and flying near his forces... Harry wasn't here to fight though... Harry suspended Tywin's forces in the air and removed all objects and clothes from the soldiers and then moved the objects to the side. Harry did let Tywin escape though, with a modified memory, of course, but Harry still took several valuable hostages. "Dragons! Dinner is ready!" Harry yelled in amusement. He did look away while they ate, not wanting to see that. By the time Harry rejoined Robb's forces, Jaime Lannister had been captured. "Hello, Lord Commander," Harry said mockingly, causing Lannister to look confused. "Selmy was rudely dismissed and you were given the job, congratulations! You have a three man Kingsguard!" And with that, Jaime was taken away. "I captured Kevan and Tyrion Lannister, Ser Addam Marbrand, and Lord Leo Lefford. Tywin Lannister fled like a coward." Harry informed Robb, who smirked. "Permission to begin ransoming them off?" "Only Lefford and Marbrand, and we need to interrogate them first. I want you to use your magic for that. Once you get all you can, then you can ransom them off to House Lannister." "I will begin immediately. My battle made quite a bit of money for the war fund, but it will be months before we begin seeing any of that." Robb nodded and Harry went to interrogate their prisoners. Line break-remove text and replace. It was finally time for the war meeting and Harry was eager to report the results of his interrogation and update Robb on the results of his spying. That wasn't all Harry had done though, the Riverlands were fortified some and would gradually become more difficult to invade. Harry was building walls for defense and intended to secure it further, of course gain himself the Iron Throne. Harry was torn from his thoughts by Robb entering the meeting place. "Harry, any new information?" Robb asked. "Tywin Lannister is attempting to regroup his remaining forces at Harrenhal and fortify it. Cersei Lannister has taken a cousin: Lancel Lannister as a lover, and Joffrey No-name is proving himself madder already. Daenerys Targaryen's husband Khal Drogo is on his death bed, and his former followers have abandoned him due to his weakness. The fortifying of the Riverlands is going great, and my magic allowed me to work quickly, and in one month it should be far more secure, but it will require a steady investment in time and money for it to reach it's full defensive potential. I also wish to start a bidding war between House Lannister and Martell over Jaime Lannister, which will force the Lannister's to borrow more from the Iron Bank." "You have freedom to ransom them as desired, Harry, but the money will be directed towards the rebuilding of the Riverlands and war." Harry nodded in agreement. "The Baratheons?" "Renly has the Tyrell's backing his bid for the throne, and Stannis has far less support, but most of the Royal Navy and experience. Neither are viable allies or Kings, but neither is the Mad Bastard King, Joffrey." Harry began. "You could install a sympathetic king onto the throne, in return for formal recognition of the North's independence." Robb understood what Harry wanted. "I wondered why you had such a large army, but yes. If you recognize the North's independence, I will support you being put on the throne. With your forces and dragons, it shouldn't be difficult." And no one had any objections. "What are everyone's suggestions for our next course of action?" Robb asked, everyone but Harry began speaking. "Enough! Harry, you first and then we'll work our way around." "Secure our holdings while actively purging the Riverlands of Lannister men. I can use my dragons to burn out Harrenhal, again, and make the Cowardly Lion look even worse for not learning from history, and deal with the threat posed there. Once the Riverlands are secure, I think we should take the Westerlands and burn Casterly rock to the ground, and then begin to actively purge House Lannister from the histories. I call it the condemnation of memory." Harry began, noticing that several lords silently agreed with him. "They would have to be known as something, so I would suggest the Degenerate House for histories." Harry left out that he would be using magic for that. "Why vote? No one is gonna top purging the Lannisters from memory!" Greatjon Umber said in amusement. "I agree. It would be wise to secure what we already have before taking more. It wouldn't do to lose what we have gained by behaving rashly." Jonos Bracken said. "What of the Baratheons and the Mad Bastard King, as Lord Peverell called him?" "I can deal with them once the North and Riverlands are no longer at war. I'll have too." Harry said. Bracken sighed, not supporting Harry's desire to be king. "The proper course is clear - pledge fealty to King Renly and move south to join our forces with his." "Renly is not the king." Robb argued. "You cannot mean to hold to Joffrey, my lord. He would have put your father to death." Bracken said in reply. "That doesn't make Renly king. He's Robert's youngest brother. If Bran can't be Lord of Winterfell before me, Renly can't be king before Stannis." Robb said firmly. "Do you mean to declare us for Stannis?" Bracken asked. "Renly is not right! lf we put ourselves behind Stannis…" "My Lords. My Lords! Here is what l say to these two kings." Greatjon spit on the ground. "Renly Baratheon is nothing to me, nor Stannis neither. Why should they rule over me and mine from some flowery seat in the South? What do they know of the Wall or the Wolfswood? Even their gods are wrong! Why shouldn't we rule ourselves again? lt was the dragons we bowed to and now the dragons are on our side! There sits the only king l mean to bend my knee to - the King in the North!" The Greatjon bowed to Robb with his sword unsheathed; Robb rose from his seat. "l'll have peace on those terms. They can keep their Red Castle and their iron chair too." Rickard Karstark said, bowing to Robb. "The King in the North!" Harry too bowed to Robb and joined in on the chanting. Harry was soon tasked with capturing Tywin Lannister and destroying his remaining army at Harrenhal. Harry was fortunate that Tywin only had under twenty-thousand remaining soldier left, and his conscripts would soon bend the knee or die. Harry, riding his mount Galan and followed by four other of his dragons, neared Harrenhal. Harry repeated his strategy and stripped the soldiers of all objects and then sent his dragons to feed. Harry, however, went after Tywin Lannister, who was cowering from the dragons. "Well, well. If it isn't the Cowardly Lion of Casterly Rock." Harry said in amusement, angering Tywin. "It's over, old man. You've lost." Harry wandlessly placed him under the Cruciatus for a few seconds. "Your degenerate house will soon be extinct and purged from memory." Harry stunned him and then carried him outside. "Done?" Harry asked his dragons and seeing no more soldiers. Harry placed the stunned and restrained Tywin Lannister on the back of Galan and transformed into his own dragon animagus form; a form that greatly resembled an even more massive Balerion the Black Dread. The now six dragons took flight and began destroying Harrenhal; quickly decimating the buildings and walls... For the final act, all surrounded the actual castle. And then unleashed their combined power onto it, destroying Harrenhal; now and forever. Line break-remove text and replace. Harry had just gotten word that Joffrey had butchered King Robert's bastards and that, combined with Robb ignoring his advice and sending Theon to talk with his father, and sending his useless mother to talk terms with Renly Baratheon, it's become necessary to speed up their plans. "What was so urgent Harry?" Robb asked after he entered the meeting room. "Joffrey has committed Kinslaying and has murdered over a dozen bastard of his half-siblings. That, and what I've heard from my spies on the Iron Island's, leads me to believe that we should speed up our plans. Balon Greyjoy is rebelling again and intends to direct his anger on the North in revenge against your father for ruining his son. Balon Greyjoy must die! As soon as possible!" Harry said. "What's the plan?" Robb asked. "My forces will aid you in conquering the Westerlands, I will take my dragons and destroy the Ironborn fleet near the North and execute Balon Greyjoy as a warning. If Theon refuses to see reason, then he too will have to die." Robb looked like he might oppose it. "Robb, if you have to turn your forces around, you will lose the war. If the Ironborn terrorize your people, then you will lose their trust and invite rebellion. It has to be done. You made this mess and now I have to clean it up." Harry said, some of his anger starting to show. "Once I deal with the Ironborn, I'll begin taking large parts of the Westerlands." "Fine, but only if they near the North. That should make their intent obvious, and I have no problem with you taking parts of the Westerlands for yourself." Robb said sadly, mourning his lost brother in all but blood. "I'm just glad that you fortified the North against the likes of the Ironborn." Robb added. Harry nodded and left, opening portals and taking his dragons through them. Time was of the essence and Harry considered even one Northern woman getting raped a failure. When Harry exited the portal, riding Galan, he saw the Iron fleet nearby and heading towards land. Harry quickly, telepathically, searched for Theon's mind; learning that he was attacking fishing villages and remotely lifted Theon's ship and pulled it to him, while levitating himself off of Galan. "Hello, Theon," Harry greeted, to Theon's shock. Harry's purple eyes, which were shining with unrestrained hatred, were quite scary. "You shouldn't have crossed the family that welcomed you and treated you as one of them." Harry said, before briefly placing Theon under the Cruciatus curse. Harry also lifted the other Ironborn ships into the air and pulled Yara Greyjoy to him. Once she 'arrived,' Harry began 'discussions'. "Now then, your father, Balon Greyjoy is going to die a very very slow and very very painful death, and his greed and stupidity will no longer be tolerated. You will both swear fealty to myself or Robb Stark or I will kill the Ironborn; men, women, and children! I will erase your filth from this world! Find a new way of life or lose them! Do you both understand!?" Harry questioned, his rage and disgust palpable in the air, along with his magic. "Speak!" Harry yelled, his purple eyes flashing violently. "Okay!" Theon agreed in fear. "We will swear fealty to you!" Yara Greyjoy agreed, eyes wide with fear and she was wondering just what Harry was. Harry had already earned her undying fear and respect with his show. He displayed godlike power and Yara was greatly attracted to it and him. Harry sensed this and was inwardly amused, but merely teleported himself, the Greyjoys, his dragons, and every Ironborn ship, to the Iron Islands. When they arrived, due to Harry's masterful skill in teleportation, Harry levitated himself and the two Greyjoy's over to their father. "Lord Balon Greyjoy, you have rebelled and caused trouble for the last time. I will torture you and then you will die. You will serve as an example to all others who would continue your barbaric Old Way." And with that, Harry placed Balon Greyjoy in a constant loop of his worst memories, and then placed him under a Cruciatus curse that drew upon his life-force, magic, and ambient magic as fuel for his torment. "Now, then. Yara, Theon, you will both order the capture or burning of the Lannister fleet and kill any Lannister soldier there. Any rapists or thieves will be tortured until they lose the ability to feel, while suffering extreme mental torture. Robert and Lord Stark showed mercy, but your people no longer deserve mercy. Tell your people this, because I will not suffer evil from them any longer." Harry said, before mounting Galan. The Greyjoy's quickly obeyed, with Theon fearing Harry, and Yara wanting to keep him happy and get him into her bed. Harry still ended up executing over 200 people who refused to change their ways... Well... They would die eventually. Harry also claimed Red Rain and Nightfall from those who opposed him, which made it worth it to him. Harry left the Iron Islands, backed by the Iron fleet, and when he arrived on land, he promptly opened portals and brought another 100,000 men to Westeros to aid him. The Banefort, The Crag, Ashemark, Castamere, Faircastle, Nunn's Deep, Pendric Hills, Casterly Rock, Lannisport, Kayce, Feastfires, Tarbeck Hall, Crakehall, Clegane's Keep, Silverhill, and Cornfield were all quickly taken, and he ended up claiming a very large section of the Westerlands all together. Eventually, Harry met up with Robb at Casterly Rock. "Harry, Tyrion Lannister escaped." Robb informed him, which Harry already knew. Harry secretly arranged it, Tyrion was needed to defeat Stannis for him. "Thankfully it wasn't anyone else, that could have been bad. I'm sure Tyrion will be informing his sister of the Westerlands fall, but that's okay. I did want him here to witness the death of House Lannister, though, but I'll settle for less." Harry said in disappointment. "Did our guests arrive?" Harry asked. "Prince Oberyn, his Paramour Ellaria Sand, and their daughters arrived an hour ago." Robb replied. "I had the Lannister prisoners given to your men." Harry nodded, also noticing Prince Oberyn and his family walking over to them. "Welcome to the final act of my revenge against House Lannister, I thought you would appreciate being involved." Harry said in greeting. "You were correct," Oberyn agreed, seeing Jaime, Kevan, Tywin, and several other less important Lannister's being placed before Casterly Rock. "Well, before the show starts, I think we should carry out the demolition of Casterly Rock." Harry said, to Oberyn's amusement. "Dracarys!" Harry ordered, pointing at Casterly Rock. All five of his dragons breathed their fire onto Casterly Rock, quickly destroying the ancestral seat of House Lannister; meanwhile Harry contained the fire solely onto the building. Harry had several books detailing the history of House Lannister brought out and placed before his guests, getting confused looks. "The next part of the show, keep watching the words..." Harry began chanting in High Valyrian: "I call upon the powers of my ancestors and my own power to issue a condemnation of memory. May House Lannister, it's words, names, sigils, and actions; past, present, and future, be obscured to all and let House Lannister hereby be known only as the Degenerate House." The weather began to change, words in the histories disappeared, and storms began to brew. "Let none be able to speak the name Lannister! Let no book have their name! All actions carried out by them shall be attributed to the Degenerate House; the First of the Condemned and Forgotten." Reality was beginning to be re-written, and Harry's melodramatic and unnecessary commands were being carried out. "Any who wish, may shed blood and bind this ritual to their bloodlines," Harry said, cutting his palm and Tywin Lannisters. For House Lannister to be remembered, it would have to first die out, which Harry thought quite clever of him. Oberyn and Ellaria cut their palms, and so did Robb and several Northen lords; any surviving Lannister's felt their blood briefly burn, all around Westeros. By this time the storm covering all of Westeros. "Tywin Lannister, your house dies with your family and then you. Its end shall be carried out by the recovered Brightroar." Harry quickly killed several less important Lannisters with Brightroar; sparing Kevan and Jaime Lannister, and handed the sword to Oberyn, who quickly killed Kevan and had Jaime face his father, with their eyes forced to meet... Jaime was beheaded moments later, causing Tywin to finally break down in tears. "Don't cry, Tywin," Harry said in false sympathy. "Tyrion survived, your bloodline might live on through him." Tywin began crying even harder. "Cersei and her brood will die, of course." Harry nodded to Oberyn, who waited out of gratitude and respect for Harry. Tywin Lannister, last of his family name, was beheaded by Oberyn Martell. Oberyn was finally satisfied and his sister Elia had finally been avenged. Oberyn returned Brightroar to Harry, who would later reforge it into something new. "What now?" Robb asked, knowing that Harry would soon be pursuing his own objective. "Yara will take the Ironborn back to their Islands and take control of them, and inherit her father's titles. I will be securing my own holdings and I advise you to do the same. My holdings will be used to pay off the debts that I'll soon inherit and fix the Six Kingdoms, and I may shrink or do away with the Stormlands and award territory in them to my supporters. I do wish to award a portion of the Westerlands to House Tyrell as thanks for their brief aid against House Lannister." Robb agreed with that, and they began re-drawing the map; giving House Tyrell thousands of acres, some even had a few small mines. It could be awarded as the Tyrell's saw fit. "I wish to personally deliver this on Galan. I need to show off my dragons and hopefully get the Tyrell's to withdraw their support of Renly and give it to me. It would also intimidate my new enemies and hopefully cost them support. Also, Renly is likely to die soon and gaining his supporters would be greatly beneficial to my goals. Your mother should be nearing the camp soon anyway, and maybe I could fly her back." "I thought that you would be moving onto the Crownlands and eventually take the Iron Throne?" "Stannis needs to be dealt with or weakened, and then I'll remove Joffrey. Getting caught between two enemies would be a strategic disaster, so I have little choice in the matter." Harry explained. "I will be focusing on eliminating Stannis next, however, and will be focusing on the Crownlands, the Reach, and the Stormlands if they don't surrender peacefully." Line break-remove text and replace. Harry had just arrived in the Stormlands, at Renly Baratheon's camp, and immediately set out in search of Mace Tyrell, quickly finding him near Renly Baratheon and his lovely daughter Margaery Tyrell. Harry was disguised, of course, he merely wanted to test the camps security and deliver a message, and his silver hair was far too recognizable. "Lord Tyrell?" Harry asked, getting his attention. "Yes, what is it?" He asked rudely, enjoying the tournament and disliking the interruption. Harry handed him the message from himself and King Robb Stark. "Lord Peverell and King Robb Stark, of the Kingdom of the North, wish to thank you for your aid of Tully's. When they took the Westerlands, they awarded you a small portion of it as thanks. It should compensate you well for your aid." Harry said. "I will send them my thanks. You are dismissed." Harry smiled politely and left, already planning to meet up with Lady Catelyn and re-enter the camp with her. Sure enough, Catelyn arrived hours later and let Harry join her. "Your Grace, I have the honor to bring you Lady Catelyn Stark and Lord Hadrian Peverell, sent as an envoys by her son Robb, Lord of Winterfell." "Lord of Winterfell and King in the North." Catelyn corrected. "Lady Catelyn. I'm pleased to see you. May I present my wife, Margaery of House Tyrell?" "You are very welcome here, Lady Stark. I'm so sorry for your loss." Margaery said politely. "You are most kind." Catelyn replied. "My lady, I swear to you I will see the Degenerates answer for your husband's murder. When I take King's Landing, I'll bring you Joffrey's head." Renly promised. No one had noticed Harry's spell effects, but that was for the best. "It will be enough to know that justice was done, my lord." Catelyn said, before Harry could speak. "Your Grace." Brienne of Tarth corrected. "And you should kneel when you approach the King." "There's no need for that. Lady Stark is an honored guest." Renly said. Harry conveniently ignored his exclusion and didn't bow. "Has your son marched against Tywin Degenerate yet?" Loras Tyrell asked. "Tywin Degenerate is dead," Harry said, to their shock. "As is Jaime, Kevan, and nearly all of their cousins. Casterly Rock was burned, the Westerlands conquered, and your family was awarded land as thanks and compensation for your aiding of the Riverlands. Your father was given the message hours ago." "How was that done so damn fast?" Renly asked in shock. "I'm a Peverell. There was a time when my family was among the most feared in the Valyrian Freehold." Harry replied vaguely, leaving Renly unsatisfied. "My family avoided the Doom and let the other Dragonlord families die, we moved in and took their wealth, Valyrian steel and had already looted the libraries. We also put our armies, which were the best of them, into stasis; they were frozen as they were until we had need of them... I recently had need of them." "Will you support me in taking the Iron Throne?" Renly asked. "No. Stannis is probably going to commit Kinslaying soon to remove you, then I'll attempt to gain the throne for myself and to prevent Stannis from taking it. He follows R'hllor and it's a so-called god that demands people being burned alive. I've already heard of him burning statues of the Seven; not that I care about equally false gods, but still." "What makes you think you have the right to throne?" Renly asked angrily. "I have the same right as Aegon the Conquerer. I have dragons. I have the wealth and armies to take Westeros. There's my right, I gave myself it. I might even take Essos too." Harry replied boredly. "Unlike the Targaryen's, who were among the weakest of the Dragonlords and nobility, the Peverell's were the most powerful and had held their position for over five-thousand years." That pretty much killed the conversation, but Harry had done what he needed to do; make his strengths known to get the Tyrell's attention.